Devices exist for use by women to stimulate erogenous zones of their body that are manually operated and that are driven by motors. These devices may also include shapes configured to deliver stimulation to the desired portions of the body. The stimulation may be derived from the movement of the device, the vibration of the device, or a combination of both. Some of these devices have employed shapes like that of a phallus. There is, however, no requirement that such a shape is required to provide the stimulation desired by a user.
In recognition of this, a variety of designs have been employed for both manually operated and motor driven sexual stimulation devices. At least some existing devices that are motor driven are designed to be used without requiring the user to continuously hold the device. These devices may be shaped in a manner where at least a portion of the device is maintained within the user's orifice, e.g., the vagina or anus. These motorized devices typically deliver vibrations to the desired portions of the user's body in addition to undesired portions of the user's body because the entire device experiences the vibration. These conventional designs do not reduce or isolate the vibrations in a manner that helps improve the user's enjoyment. The vibrations that provide the desired stimulation to the user also tend to move the device from the position desired by the user. There therefore exists a need to create a device that retains its position during its operation without requiring adjustment by the user during use.
Known devices that employ motors to provide vibration also tend to indiscriminately deliver vibration to the all portions of the user's body that the device is in contact with. Such indiscriminate vibration may, however, distract from the stimulation provided by the vibration of the device at the desired portions of the body. For example, the vibration of one end of the device may provide the desirable sensations sought by the user whereas the vibration of the other end of the device may provide distracting sensations. The resulting combination of sensations for the user is therefore less than desirable. There therefore also exists a need to create a device that is configured to provide the desired stimulation only at the desired location.